This invention relates to rigid metal reels that are capable of speedy assembly for winding and for distributing flexible material. The reels remain disassembled for shipping and storage in a minimum of space preparatory to assembly for winding, storing, and dispensing flexible material.
The prior art includes metallic reels utilizing centrally disposed metallic end plates to which spokes are welded on one end while the other end is welded to metallic rims. A number of radially spaced staves are loosely connected between opposed aligned spokes. The connection between the staves and the spokes is accomplished through the use of metal stirrups welded to the spokes providing a slot for receiving an end of each of the respective staves. These reels may be easily assembled but because of the loose fitting connections between the staves and the spokes, the assembled reels shimmy and do not provide stable supports for the flexible materials wound thereon. Because the staves are located remote from the centers of the rims, a relatively large drum is provided for receiving the flexible material for storage. This diminishes the amount of material that may be stored on the reel.
The prior art is further illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,724 that discloses a structure similar to that described above. The reel of the patent utilizes a small central hub rather than an end plate so that even less support is provided for the spokes. The staves are spaced outwardly from the hub and attached loosely to the spokes by means of a receptacle and a cotter pin for maintaining the staves within the receptacles. Metallic reels constructed in accordance with the patent evidently provide even more flimsy constructions than the prior art discussed above.
More and more, reels are required to satisfy the increasing need for laying cables including fiber optic cables of the type utilizing a woven sheath for covering the cable fibers. Metallic reels constructed in accordance with the invention are especially useful in storing and dispensing woven sheaths for fiber optic cables of various closed configurations for retaining the fibers. The metallic reels are also especially useful for shipping flexible material of any sort including woven paper and plastic sheet material. It is especially important that such reels be rigid and stable in order to provide effective support for the flexible material and that the reel construction be capable of speedy assembly thus providing ease of storage and shipping to reel users when used.
It is important that the reels be light in weight and yet possess strength and rigidity to provide effective support when material is wound thereon so as to replace the heavy reels currently in the market place that are constructed of wood and plastic in a variety of configurations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide light weight metallic reels of substantial rigidity capable of speedy assembly and disassembly.
Another important object of the invention is to provide metallic reels avoiding the use of disposable wood and plastic reels.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a metallic reel that is quickly assembled and providing substantial rigidity with increased capacity for storing, shipping, and distributing flexible material therefrom.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide a rigid metallic reel wherein staves are rigidly connected directly upon a centrally disposed metallic end plate preferably of a hexagonal configuration, and wherein the spokes are also connected by spaced plug welds to the end plates. The end plates provide a means for readily spacing the staves wherein planer surfaces are provided on each side of vertical slots at the corners of the end plates on either side of respective spokes. The removable connecting members are preferably threaded body bolts of the type that include washers retained closely adjacent to the heads of the bolts to facilitate placement of the end of the staves on the inside of the end plates wherein tabs affixed at an end of the staves opposite the flat surfaces of the washers assure a sturdy and rigid connection. Threaded shanks on the bolts pass through the slots into the tabs. By shipping the reels while disassembled, considerable space is saved on the truck.